Golf is a game in which a player, using many types of clubs, hits a ball into each hole on a golf course in the lowest possible number of strokes. A putter is typically used on a putting green to lightly stroke the ball into the hole.
Typical putter shafts are a fixed length and cannot be adjusted. A grip on a typical putter shaft is stationary with respect to the putter head and a user would need to cut the shaft to make it shorter or purchase another shaft to increase the length.